Puzzle
by BrokenPromisesPro
Summary: A short yet cute one-shot. Yuma is frustrated at the fact that he is unable to solve a simple yet difficult puzzle and is on the brink of giving up. Maybe Astral can help him out? No pairing. (Originally made for 100 theme challenge)


**Originally written for 100 Theme Challenge 'Everyday Wishes,' where it's just a series of one shots of both YGO! 5D's and Zexal, but since 5D's ended and I don't watch the Zexal series anymore I decided to delete that story, since I'm pretty sure I am not finishing it. But I really like how this chapter came out that I just had to re-post it as just it's own one-shot. So please enjoy!**

* * *

"This is so complicated!" Yuma whined.

He looks at the different shapes of the his puzzle pieces and looks back at the pieces he had already put together. It's been hours since he started it and he won't give up until he finishes, but he is not even half way done.

"Nyah! This is making my head hurt!" he dropped his puzzle pieces on the floor to rub his temples, it feels like he killed his brain cells just for trying to figure this simple, yet difficult, 100 piece puzzle out.

A flash of light shined from his Ou's Key that his father gave to him, and out appeared a light blue yet bright, figure over Yuma. It was Astral, the dueling spirit who came from another dimension, only Yuma can see him. He looked over Yuma's shoulder curiously with that innocent look of his.

"What is that?"

Yuma looked up, "Oh, hey Astral. Just trying to figure out this puzzle," he responded as he looked back at the puzzle pieces.

"Puzzle? What is a puzzle?" he asked as kneeled down next to Yuma to get a closer look.

"A puzzle is a type of solving game," he began to explain as Yuma picked up one of the puzzle pieces and tried to connect it to another, it didn't fit. He cursed at himself, it's really starting annoying him.

Astral picked up one of the puzzle pieces, and observed it carefully. He noticed the detail of it was white and a blue lines which surrounded what seemed to be a yellow eye of a dueling monster. He tilted his head in curiosity and looked back at the pieces that Yuma had already put together.

"What is the objective of this game?" he asked.

Yuma picked up another one of the pieces, "It comes in many pieces in unique shapes, the trick is the player has to figure out how to put the pieces together to create an image and... that's it, this is pretty much made to have fun."

He tried to put the piece together with another, and again, it didn't fit. He clenched his fist and teeth, trying so hard not to yell out in anger.

"You don't seem to be having fun at all," he pointed out the obvious.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think, OK!" he yelled.

"We both know that you don't do a very good job at thinking," he responded.

Astral picked up another piece and observed it as well, oblivious of the stink eye Yuma was giving him. The new piece he picked up showed the same white part and what seemed to be the monster's muzzle and a light green color which seems to be the background. He slowly put it together, it didn't fit.

He leaned over and picked up some more pieces and carefully examined them. Yuma gave him a weird look, but he then continued his puzzle, guessing it wouldn't hurt if Astral tries to help him figure out the puzzle as well. Astral carefully observed every single puzzle piece he had, he tried to connect them a couple times, but again, nothing.

"Yuma! It's time to eat!" Akari, Yuma's sister, who is calling for him from downstairs.

"Coming!" Yuma yelled back. He sighed in relief, finally he had a good excuse to have a break from this stupid puzzle. He got up and saw that Astral was still concentrated on the pieces. "You coming?"

"No, I want to try to solve this... puzzle," He responded.

Yuma shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself." He moved the puzzle pieces over to Astral and the also the ones that he had already connected. "Here, see if you could try to finish putting it together. I'm gonna go eat."

Astral nodded and looked at the other pieces that he was just given as Yuma made his way downstairs. He looked the pieces that Yuma had already put together.

It was the long white neck and most of the head of the duel monster. He soon then recognized the blue line of the head. He picked up the first piece he looked at, the eye of the dragon. He closely examined it and slowly brought the pieces together.

It fits!

He gasped out loud out of shock, just as he connected it, he could have sworn he had heard the duel monster screech.

He slowly picked up another piece, examined it, and tried to put it together.

He did it again!

This time he didn't hear anything. He gave a small smile, he is actually solving the puzzle!

He picked up other pieces and repeated the process.

Again, it connected!

And again, and again, and again!

Yuma made his way upstairs letting out a lazy yawn, advising him that it's a good time to go to sleep. He rubbed his eyes as he made it up to his room.

"Hey Astral, thanks for trying to solve the puzzle, but I think I'm gonna go t-," he stopped mid sentence when he saw Astral with a huge smile on his face.

"Yuma! I did it! I solved the puzzle!" he stoodd out of the way and revealed him the now finished puzzle.

The whole image was of the one and only, Stardust Dragon, a world famous card who belonged to a great duelist back in the day, which seemed to sparkle of such beauty.

Yuma's jaw dropped in shock, "WHAT! YOU FINISHED IT IN SUCH LITTLE TIME!"

"Yeah!" Astral answered with such glee and floated around Yuma in a circle. "It was easier than I had thought!"

Yuma felt his head boil, he has been working on the puzzle for a long time, and a spirit who had never played before figured it out?

Astral stopped in front of Yuma, "Do you have anymore of these puzzles to solve as well?"

Yuma has definitely underestimated Astral. He had been defeated.

"Yuma! Yuma?"

* * *

**If you like the one shot please leave me a review! ^^ **


End file.
